


[podfic] Asajj Ventress and Her Tiny Time-Travelling Conscience

by bessyboo, cantarina, forzandopod, Gondolinpod (Gondolin), knight_tracer, litrapod (litra), reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Time Travel, Unconventional Format, au outlines for the win, crossposted/imported from tumblr, outline-format fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: We all love time travel fics, right? Here’s one with Luke. Tiny, precious, ten-year-old Luke.Who accidentally travels back in time to the last year/year and a half of the Clone Wars.And lands on Ventress.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Asajj Ventress
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	[podfic] Asajj Ventress and Her Tiny Time-Travelling Conscience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asajj Ventress and Her Tiny Time-Travelling Conscience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970586) by [shadowsong26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26). 



> Originally recorded for Out of the Auditary 2019... and then it took me (Gondolin) a gazillion years to edit, missing the deadline for that event. At least it's still 2019? Barely? Thank you for your patience, everyone. Editing your voices has been a real treat, I've had so much fun with this.

**Starring:** forzandopod as Luke Skywalker, litra as Asajj Ventress, bessyboo as Anakin Skywalker, knight_tracer as Ben Kenobi, cantarina as Ahsoka Tano & reena_jenkins as the narrator

 **Cover art & editing:** Gondolin

 **Length:** 44:37 with music | 43:38 without music

 **MP3 download:** right click to download [with music](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/Asajj%20Ventress%20and%20Her%20Tiny%20Time-Travelling%20Conscience.mp3) | [without music](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/Asajj_Ventress_and_Her_Tiny_Time-Travelling_Conscience_no_music.mp3)


End file.
